


Et si c'était vrai!

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Commenter s'il vous plait :)</p></blockquote>





	Et si c'était vrai!

J'arriva en vitesse, les yeux rouges, en pleure lorsque je rentra dans cette pièce. Ce fut le choc, il était là devant moi sur ce lit, comme il est beau. Je m'approcha de lui, lui pris sa main froide, je lui parle mais n'ai aucune réponse. Son visage est apaisé, ses traits sont fins, ses fossettes ne sont plus visible. Après quelques heures, on me dit de quitter la chambre car les visites son terminé. Je me lève, embrasse le front de mon ami, et lui dit que je reviendrais le voir dès le lendemain. Je pars de l'hôpital en laissant une partie de moi avec lui mon meilleur ami. Depuis cet accident, qu'il est entre la vie et la mort, c'est comme si j'étais à moitié mort et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je fut réveiller par une personne qui saute sur mon lit, j'ouvris les yeux et le vit, Harry, que fait t'il là? Sans plus attendre je me jette dans ses bras, lui ne comprit rien mais se laissa faire, c'était un cauchemar, j'avais rêvé qu'Harry était sur ce lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Je le regarde dans les yeux, d'un vert brillant, il me sourit, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes et il combla le vide. Nos lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble puis nos langues se rejoignirent, c'était bon. J'en avais rêvé, mais depuis mon cauchemar j'avais plus rien à perdre. Il posa ses mains sur mon torse en dessous mon t-shirt, ce touché me fit frissonné, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ôta mon vêtement puis le sien, il me regarda avec ce sourire que j'aime tant voir, il m'embrassa de nouveau tout en faisant glisser sa main de ma joue vers mon bas ventre. Mes mains était l'une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur son dos en frôlant sa peau de bas en haut ce qui le fit gémir. Il toucha mon érection qui faisait déformer mon pantalon, tout en l'ouvrant et me fit des baiser dans le cou puis sur mon torse. Il agrippa mon membre durci de plaisir et commença des va et vient. Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir fort pour lui montrer que j'avais envie de lui. Il stoppa ses va et vient, ôta nos pantalons et boxer, et recommença ses gestes sur mon membre. Je vis dans ses yeux l'envie d'allée plus loin, en un hochement de tête il se positionna à mon entrée et en un coup sec fut en moi. Cela me fit mal sur le coup mais très vite le plaisir prit le dessus. Il me masturbait tout en donnant des coups toujours plus fort touchant à chaque fois ma prostate, j'allais venir et lui aussi. Deux cris furent entendu en même temps, c'était tellement bon, il se coucha sur moi et m'embrassa amoureusement avant de se retirer de moi puis il m'enlaça. Il me murmura des mots doux que personne ne m'avait dit avant. C'est trois mot que je ne pensais jamais l'entendre dire. Je l'aimais, oui, mais je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla avec les souvenirs de la nuit passées, un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je me retourna vers lui mais ne le vit pas, je l'appela et il sortit de la salle de bain, mais quelque chose était bizarre, il commençait à s'effacé. Que se passait t'il, avant de disparaitre il me dit: "Toi seul sait quoi faire, Lou aide moi, m'abandonne pas, je t'aime". Je me réveilla en sursaut, non tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, magnifique rêve, où Harry et moi avions couché ensemble, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais depuis tout ce temps, alors que ce n'était pas réel. Quelque chose se brisa en moi, mais je me rappela de sa phrase, je me leva et m'habilla puis sorti en trombe de chez moi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'arriva à l'hôpital, mes amis étaient déjà là, en pleures, je voulu aller voir Harry, mais on me stoppa, ils mes disent que c'était trop tard, que le coeur d'Harry avait cessé de battre et que les médecins ont tout fait pour le sauver. Sur ces mots je bouscula mes amis ainsi que le corps médical, j'arriva sur le corps sans vit de mon ami, en pleures, je lui dit ce que j'aurais dû lui dire depuis longtemps  
-Je t'aime Harry, depuis tellement longtemps, je n'ai pas oser te le dire par peur de perdre ton amitié. Mais maintenant je me rend compte que tu es l'homme de ma vie, mon âme soeur, et que je suis entrain de te perdre pour toujours.  
-Heure du décès, 8h45, s'exclama le médecin  
Ce fût à ces mots que le mécheux décida de dire adieu à sa manière au bouclé. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du bouclé qui était froide, il resta en effectuant cette pression de longue minutes car il savait que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il ferait cela. Dans la chambre, ses amis vit la scène émouvante, ils étaient en pleures car Louis n'a pas pu dire à Harry à quel point il l'aimait, mais surtout que le mécheux ne saura jamais que c'était réciproque.

Le baisé rompu, Louis s'écarta du bouclé, alla rejoindre ses amis qui le prirent dans leurs bras et commencèrent à quitter la chambre, quand un son les stoppa net. Tut. Ils se retournèrent ainsi que les infirmières présentent vers ce son, celui du moniteur cardiaque. Tut, Tut, Tut. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passa, les infirmières elles ne revenaient pas, l'une d'elle alla chercher un médecin, c'était un miracle. Oui celui de l'amour, car grâce à ce baiser Louis à aider Harry comme il lui avait demandé en rêve et comme il lui a dit c'était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Après quelques minutes, le bouclé ouvrit les yeux, Louis était auprès de lui, ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de sceller leurs lèvres, et de ce dire mutuellement "Je t'aime".

Un amour réciproque peut vaincre beaucoup de choses et ça Harry et Louis venait d'en avoir la preuve.

**Author's Note:**

> Commenter s'il vous plait :)


End file.
